What would I do with out you
by sage1516
Summary: Jack and the doctor go to get banana cream pie, but it turns out to be a great adventure
1. Chapter 1

He watches over him as he sleeps, brushing his hair back, the brown hair being shaggy like his own hair, he keeps watching over him while he sleeps until he wakes up, and looks up at the other brown haired man, "Well morning Dr." He says smiling. "How'd you sleep or were you to busy admiring the fact of me in your bed." He says smiling.

"Jack. You say stuff like that, that will make me leave you where you are, and run away from you." The Dr says a light smile on his face, kissing Jack on the cheek, "Breakfast?" He says getting out of the bed, heading over to a dresser and grabbing some clothing and getting dressed, and then throwing some to Jack, who catches them and heads out of the room.

"Yes where too?" He calls to the Dr, grabbing his jacket and then keys, looking around Torchwood. Slipping the jacket on, calling to the Dr once again. "Make sure to grab your coat Doctor!" He says walking out the back and getting into a van, and starting it, watching as the Dr runs out with his coat on and gets into the car, buckling up, as well as closing the door.

"Where ever you want to take us to eat Jack, just no place with sushi I dont like that stuff, but banana's, they are good, banana cream pie for breakfast Jack? That sound good? Also wipe that look off of your face before I smack you." The Dr says looking at the smirk on Jack's face.

"Ooh feisty this morning, are we doctor." Jack says smiling at him, turning the car on, pulling out of the garage, and onto the street, "You love me and you know it doctor." He says stopping for a stop sign.

The Dr growls lightly at the stop sign, "Yes I love you and you know it, and I take it you love me back in return?" He says a softness behind his eyes as he watches Jack take off onto the road again.

"Oh yes doctor. I do love you. I'm gonna take us to the usual bakery, that carries the banana cream pie, so we can get some of the pie for you." He says taking a left, then going straight.

The Dr makes a fangirl noise, "Really really!" He says looking at Jack with big brown eyes. A smile spread across his face, that could light a thousand street lights, making Jacks heart beat faster then it already is.

Jack nods and smiles lightly. "Yes, were going there Dr. I know how much you like that place for breakfast, so were going there for the pie, and coffee." He says making a right, then going straight again.

The Dr smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek, bouncing a bit. Humming about banana cream pie, making Jack chuckle lightly and pull up to the bakery, and smile when the Dr all but jumps out of the car, bouncing up and down, like a kid whose found a candy store.

Jack smiles and takes the dr's hand and leads him into the bakery and looks around going to the counter, and telling the lady that he would like two pieces of pie and two cups of coffee, with some sugar and cream in them, her blushing like a mad man on stilts.

The Dr glares at her with a back off this is mine all mine, type of glare, then smiles when she has the pie in her hands. "Thanks!" He says as Jack pays for the pie and coffee, him taking the stuff to a table in the corner and setting it down then going back and reclaiming Jack, him having been flirting. "Mine." He says pulling Jack close smiling, kissing him lightly.

Jack smiles lightly at the Dr. "Yes Doctor all yours, but the flirting I do with others is pointless, the stuff I do with you though, I do for a point." He says kissing the Dr, "Now lets eat some pie, and drink some coffee, sound good to you?" He says smiling. Sitting down after pulling the chair out for the doctor.

The Dr smiles and starts to drink the coffee and eat the pie, when he hears, a noise outside, getting up and heading to the door. Opening it and blinking, "Jack we gotta go, leave the pie, this is bigger then that, and it's not you." He says looking at a different tardis that's outside the door.

Jack gets up and heads to the door, walking out with the doctor, and going up to the other tardis. Knocking on the door. "Open up!" Jack calls.

"One moment!" He hears what sounds to be a lady call from inside.

The Dr blinks and opens the door having a key and walks inside. "What the hell are you both doing here!" He calls to the eleventh Dr. Then looking at Amy.

"well Sandshoes we kind of need your help.." The eleventh says looking at ten, walking around the console, hitting buttons making the door close and lock and then they all hear the familiar noise of the tardis taking off. Ten going and helping eleven with the console.

Jack and Amy stand off to a corner, Amy blushing when Jack says hello, making him sigh. "Not you too." He says groaning a bit. "I'm his and his only." Jack says showing Amy a ring on his finger that represents one that both the doctor's are wearing.

"Yes I know, promise, and he is yours. He's introduced me to you well the future you, a couple of times, but in passing, because you work with torchwood, and we stop by there every so often so the two of you can see one another." Amy says a smile on her face.

"He's a softy." Jack says smiling. "But don't take away his banana's you wont be happy and neither will he." Jack says seeing the look both the doctors are giving him. 

Ten smiles a bit. "You gonna help us out or are you just going to admire the view." He says taking his coat off, wearing his brown pin stripped suit. Fixing his tie and taking out his glasses and reading the information on the screen in front of him.

"Any thing for you." Jack says coming over and helping with the console. As eleven smiles and helps out ten with the information the two of them bicker, and Amy smiles knowing that everything's gonna hopefully gonna be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, the eleventh doctor as well as the tenth doctor, were still stuck trying to figure out where the hell they needed to go to find the person that was creating all of the issues in the universe, the tenth now sitting there with his head in his hands thinking as he sits by the console with his suit coat off, his tie undone a bit, and the first couple of buttons to his shirt undone, him getting tired of having to keep fixing it.

Jack looks over at the doctor and walks over and rubs his shoulders, giving him a back massage. "Doctor will figure it out love I promise, have you guys thought about getting Jack to come and help, not me but the Jack that the eleventh doctor is with?"

The tenth doctor blinks and leans back a bit. "Jack Harkness. You are brilliant. Eleven!" He shouts, not willing to move enjoying the back rub to much, it actually relaxing his shoulders and muscles in his shoulders, that are hurting.

Eleven comes down and looks at Jack and the doctor. "What?" He says wearing just pj bottoms having been trying to get some sleep having been up the whole week. "What's the matter?"

"Call your Jack. See what he knows." He says looking at Eleven, who gets a look of why didnt I think of that, and heads down the steps only to stumble a bit and then looks at the two of them. "Neither of you saw any of that okay." He says picking up the phone and calling his Jack. Then Eleven heads down the stairs the rest of the way making it to the kitchen as his Jack picks up the phone and he smiles. "Jack we need you." He says sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong Doctor." He says sounding worried over the phone, sitting in his office at torch-wood, having rebuilt it and is now working there with a couple of people that he got to join him after testing them out to make sure that they could keep up and handle the mumble jumble that goes on out in the world.

"Lets just say we went and got Ten and his Jack to come and help us with the fact the the levels of the earth are unbalanced drastically more then when you use your vortex manipulator Jack they are unheathy if you've noticed, more and more people have died in the past few days. Then in a whole year." He says making some coffee. "Something is happening Jack and we are just at the beginning." He says sitting on the counter. Then getting down and grabbing a plate and a cup for his coffee out of the cupboard, then makes some toast as well, grabbing a banana and peeling it, before eating it with some of the toast, drinking some of the coffee after pouring it.

"So past me and your past regeneration are there with you love, and you cant figure it out. I'll be there in a few okay, I just gotta finish up with some work that I have here to do, then I'll be right over, it's more so just giving orders, you know how fond I am of those, arent you doctor." He says before hanging up. 

"God damn it Jack your gonna kill me." He mutters before pocking the phone then dunking the toast and eating it, and the rest of the banana. He then washes the dishes before going into the console room and looking at Jack and the tenth doctor before going to work on the console.

Ten looks at Eleven then at his Jack and starts to help eleven on the console, as well as Jack does, them both knowing the console really well by there late night adventures around the console, well the doctor knowing it either way, but Jack learning how to work the console by those late night adventures they do.

Amy comes down the stairs and blinks at the three of them. "Well guess the three of you are morning people, how can I help out or do you all just want me to watch your backs and make you three coffee?" She says going to the console and getting to work on it with the help of the eleventh doctor helping out her with what she should push and not to push, not wanting to end up in a black hole.

The eleventh doctors Jack appears behind him, having used his vortex manipulator and taps his shoulder. "What now did you need my help with love?" He says, as the eleventh doctor spins to look at him. "Well that's the quickest you've spun around love." He says smiling at eleven.

"I need you to help me out, with what we are trying to find out about the earths imbalance." The eleventh doctor say looking at his Jack and he smiles at him. "We need to know has anything come through torch-wood, also have you just heard anything." He says sitting his Jack down.

Eleventh Doctor's Jack looks at him and then the tenth doctor as well as his Jack. "You know the four five six."

The tenth doctor's Jack blinks and looks at him. "No, just no they cant be surfacing again." He says walking over to the eleven doctors Jack looking directly into his eyes, a glare set on his face as if trying to read the eleventh doctor's Jack thoughts but cant, only to find nothing, not one bit of information that he has in his head fits to this. "You've confronted the four five six right, then why do you have nothing in your mind about them?" Ten asks.

The future Jack looks at the tenth doctor. "I pushed those memories away Doctor." He says looking at ten then his past self. "You've seen it already, and you've pushed them back as well." He says looking at his past self, then at the tenth doctor. "They killed Ianto." He says looking at The doctors. "I was with Ianto before I got with you doctor." elevens Jack says watching them both.

They both blink and look at one another, and nod. There faces set in an oooooooo face, and then look at the future Jack and the past Jack and they both just shake there heads. "Sorry.." They whisper.

"Nothing to be sorry about doctors. Really we are happy." Both Jacks say.

Amy sighs and heads outside of the tardis seeing that we have landed, blinking at the glass container in the room that they all have landed in. "Hey boys! Whats this?!" She calls.

The only thing they didn't know is that what they just have found, is something that could lead to the disaster of the whole entire world


End file.
